Percy Jackson Son of the Peacock
by ChaoticSoldier
Summary: What if Hera had a secret,that only few were aware of. A big secret that will infuriate Zeus. But this secret may just save the world. The fates decreed that there was a hero soon to be awaken with power Unmatched by None. His name alone will make his Enemies kill themselves. Those ignorant to legend will under estimate him but soon they too will fear him. This began 12 years ago.
1. The Beginning

**Percy Jackson **

**Son of Hera**

**This is my first story so please don't be to harsh. Comment suggestions or PM me and I'll take it in mind and try to put it in.** **I don't own any of Percy Jackson and The Olympians the author Rick Riordan does he gets all the thanks.**

**Prologue**

What if Hera had a secret. A big secret that would make her husband very mad. Lets start from the beginning 12 years ago.

**(Flashback)**

Hera once again is very hurt by her husband's unfaithfulness. She was upset that she couldn't have a child because of her domain is marriage so she can only be faithful. But some days she wish she could just have a child of her own to spoil. Then a thought hit her, what if she could have a brain child like Athena. So she tried to think of a child she would have. The child would have

Black hair , high cheek bones , deep hazelnut brown eyes , have a slight tan. As she thought up the image mist started to form in front of her, she knew he would be loyal and would be an amazing hero. After a moment of waiting a bright light flashed and there in her arms slept a child. In her eyes he was a beautiful child but then a thought struck her since this was her first child he will be very powerful and Zeus and monsters will continue to hunt him. Then she felt really warm and calm inside even with all her problems and knew that only one goddess had this power. So Hestia appeared after being caught by her sister and they exchanged some words, Hestia blessed the baby and went to get her brother Poseidon know that his current lover is incapable of having children. Poseidon agreed to adopt the baby as his own son and agreed with the plan to save the baby. Poseidon went to his lover sally Jackson with the baby in his arms and explained the problem and sally was so happy that she prayed to Hera promising her huge blessing in the near future. Sally defied naming the baby Perseus Jackson. He is the son of Hera adopted son of Poseidon champion of the hearth.

**This is my first story so please comment and tell me if i should continue.  
**


	2. Mother

**Chapter 1**

Percy Pov.

Have you ever wondered if there was more to life than some people let on. Ever wonder if you are being watched, like some divine power is watching you. We'll if u do continue reading but if you don't then this is your only warning to turn back now. Soon you think you know the world but u don't there's a lot u don't know. Let's explore the world in my point of view.

Oh sorry excuse my manner my name is Percy Jackson.

{Percy 6 years old }

(In the forest by a beach)

Sally 's Pov.

I was running as fast as I could to the beach to try to save my child's life. I wish I had more time but I know my fate is sealed .

we are running from some monsters sent after Percy. as I can see the ocean line I tried to run faster the monster started gaining distance on us. But a few inches from the water I tripped and fell and hit my knee on a broken shard a glass.

"Percy get in the water it will protect you." I said trying to save him. Mommy please don't leave me he cried. I knew I had to get him to run close to the water. "Percy I am NOT your mother" she said while tears streaked down her face.

=linebreak=

Percy Pov.

I was standing here crying because my mom is hurt and I think she's going to die. But then she gave me some shocking news she wasn't my real mom. "no no you have to be my mom" I cried in the house and growls got louder clearing. "Percy get in the water please" she cried "it's the only way". So I got knee deep into the water and I watch my adopted mom fight off to the monsters (well tried).

Then a scream of agony was heard from my only family member even though she isn't my real mom I felt something snapped inside me, I felt very angry ,my eyes boring with a comforting heat. I looked at the water but it was no longer sit still , that wasn't what concerned me my eyes. Now are have a ring of sea green around the hazelnut brown and my pupil was on fire. Then a throbbing pain hit my head , I couldn't take no more I gave a scream and everything explored in a mile radius.

When the explosion end the only thing you could make out was the dead body that I called mom and piles of golden dust that were blowing away with the wind. Now I'm very tired and couldn't stop myself from passing out but not before hearing "wow your real mom going be surprised with the mess you made young hero".

**second chapter here please comment tell me what you think and who was the guy that picked up little percy...**

**Cya later guys this chaoticsoldier signing off**


	3. oh Sh t

** Apollo Pov. **

Something wasn't right. That much, Apollo was sure of.

He felt it in the air. He felt it in the way his chariot was shining dimly, as if preparing for sorrow and rain. He felt it himself, in fact, and he couldn't ignore the feeling any longer. He let his feeling guide his chariot. He let this sense of sadness guide him to the scene of a beach with a thick forest of oaks and emerald green leaves. Harsh icy waves washed up the shore of the gritty beach, and pieces if glass, candy wrappers, shells, rocks, and the occasional blue taffy was there. But something completely different caught his eye.

A small child sat howling in the surf, reaching out for a women who was at deaths door. She was pale, a sheet of paper. Her face was tear stained with blood and dirt smeared across her cheeks. Small scrapes, presumably from running through the trees, dotted her face. Her long, flowing brown hair tumbled down her back elegantly, her face brave and regal, even in death. Her bright blue eyes stared sadly, yet defiantly, at the monsters now circling her. A hellhound pack, it seemed. The child wailed as the women was torn apart, eaten savagely by the hungry beasts. But then, the most peculiar and unexpected thing happened.

The boy let out a scream...and a pulse of power.

Apollo could feel everything going Supernova, empty warehouses exploding, fires shooting up, and sparks igniting wildfires on a rare plain or two. The sea churned, a small cyclone tearing the monsters to bits, and soon, golden monster dust. Apollo stood back, horrified and slightly intrigued. He replayed their words.

"I'm not your mother!"

"You have to be!"

You have to be.

The small boy began whimpering, walking cautiously up the sand. His jeans were torn and his sneakers were worn through. His sea green shirt was in tatters, hanging on by a thread. His despair filled eyes scanned the beach, finally settling in the remains of the women who was previously with him. She was now onto Hades' realm, Elysium most likely. The boys cheeked seemed hollow, his lips quivering. His face, streaked with blood, bowed. His messy ink black hair covered his face and hid the single tear trailing down his face.

You have to be.

Apollo slowly climbed down from his chariot and landed with no sound in the sand. The golden horses pulling the carriage continued his duties for him as he approached the boy, who was so lost in his grief, he didn't hear Apollo approaching. He looked up at just the right time to see the sun gods amusedly raised eyebrow and crossed arms.

"Your real mother is going to be surprised with the mess you made, young hero."


	4. Zeus is mad

** Chapter 3**

**Poseidon Pov. **

Poseidon felt something stir inside him. A quite fury and dread that made he seas darken and storms rage, that made ships sink and kept everyone at anything but at bay. People avoided he beach, the angry waves scaring them and the children. Animals stayed in the forest, whimpering in hiding spots, hoping to avoid death.

Because Poseidon was scared.

He felt that power surge. He felt how the waves seemed to be out of his control, if only for a minute. And it honestly terrified.

Because that meant that his son was discovered. And Zeus would not hesitate to tear him apart.

Poseidon cautiously approached a beach, scanning the area. He saw bits of trash and the occasional blue salt water taffy, making him remember old times with no worries and care free laughter, so unlike recent times. He sighed, kicking a tin can across the sand, his head down. His hands jammed themselves in his pocket as he heard the rustling of sand as the can skittered across it.

Suddenly, the rustling of sand stopped and a silence felt across the beach, except for the waves lapping across the shore. Poseidon looked up to see a small child, an angry looking child, with angry sea green eyes. Tufts of tangled, angry, jet black hair hung in the child's angry face, his fists clenched angrily at his side. The tin can was smashed roughly under his right foot.

"Who are you?" He asked gruffly, as though his voice had been scorched by liquid fire. Poseidon hesitated.

"Your father."

Percy's tough exterior melted almost instantly, though he stayed away. He looked on with wide, mystified eyes. His clenched hands unclenched and crossed over his chest. He seems to retract on himself, as though trying not to exist. Poseidon moved a step forward hesitantly, and when Percy didn't retract, he continued. He was soon enveloping his son in a tight embrace, holding him as he mourned the loss of his mother...

Poseidon wanted to sooth his sons ache. Wanted to undo all the lies he felt out. He wanted Percy's real mother to come out of the shadows and take Percy in her arms, to undo his pain. And there were only two ways to do that...tell more lies, or...the truth.

And no one shall know of that.

"Well, isn't this touching."

Poseidon whipped around, forcing Percy to stay behind him. He narrowed his eyes at seeing Apollo.

"What do you want?" He growled angrily, glaring at the sun god. He simply shrugged under the sea gods gaze. He whistled a tune as he stepped forward, looking around aimlessly. He finally settled his gaze on Poseidon and Percy.

"I felt the power surge, Poseidon. Everyone did. The boy needs to come to Olympus-" his gaze was hardened and unnerved.

"Immediately."


	5. BIG NEWS

**Author Note**

**to all this may concern I am back and have decided to continue this story. But I have decided to move it to watt pad ㈖1 so I'm able to update on a regular. I love the reviews and appreciate the support so I shall continue you it. I'm a student athlete so my updates will be like every two weeks and either early on the morning or very late at night but thank you and continue to support .**

**my name on watt pad shall change to chaoticsoldier1**


End file.
